


Равновесие

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Kink, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: У Какаши, Ямато и Гая почему-то получается уравновешивать друг друга





	Равновесие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458645) by Sakiku. 



Трое – это толпа. Когда трое вместе, даже дети знают, что сбалансировать их… Просто. Невозможно.  
Тем не менее у Какаши, Гая и Ямато как-то получается.  
Все дело в равновесии. Когда Какаши и Ямато хмурятся, извечное Гаевское Пламя Юности делает мир светлее. Когда Ямато и Гай зажаты в тиски правил, Какаши нарушает их в таком количестве, что это уже смешно. Когда Какаши и Гай впадают в «старческое настроение», Ямато тут как тут, напоминая, что подрастающему поколению еще есть, за что их уважать.  
Все сложно. И опять-таки приходится лавировать и балансировать, чтобы никто не почувствовал себя обделенным. К счастью, ни Какаши, ни Гай не ревнивы, а Ямато не позволяет себе стать третьим лишним. И пока временами один из них придерживает Ямато, пока другой вытворяет безумные, безнравственные вещи с его телом, Ямато о таком и не помышляет.  
Но если отбросить в сторону все сложности, любви там не будет.  
Никто из них не знает, что это такое – кроме энциклопедического определения. Все они выросли отнюдь не в райских условиях: один в лаборатории, второй в приюте, а третий в пустом доме, пропитанном духом депрессивного отца-суицидника. Так что попросту не было никого, кто показал бы им, что это такое, поэтому они не любят и не знают, каково это – любить.  
Но между ними и не страсть. Нет ничего страстного в массаже крепких как сталь пальцев, которые возбуждают ровно так же, как и успокаивают, прогоняя прочь боль бесчисленных кошмаров или миссий. Или во вращении красного глаза, впитывающего каждую каплю пота и каждый стон – доказательства того, что они все тут, целы и невредимы. Или в дереве, которое меняет форму, становясь разными интересными игрушками, а также прочими повседневными мелочами вроде табуреток или чашек.  
И уж точно не в том, что, когда один из них еле добирается до Конохи, весь в крови, кто-то залечивает его раны, избавляет от уже бесполезного адреналина и следит, чтобы тот проспал как убитый до самого утра.  
Это… они сами не знают, что это. И не особо над этим задумываются. Только не тогда, когда, как оказывается, один из них умеет готовить, второй – вязать, а третий способен уговорить растения Какаши пожить еще недельку-другую.  
Их устраивает всё как есть. И пусть это не очень удобно, когда колени задраны к плечам, тяжелое, массивное тело толчками вбивается в тебя, а чужая рука сжимает член, пока деревянное щупальце медленно проникает в расщелину головки члена – что ж, никто не собирается что-то менять.  
Между ними равновесие, потому что каждый знает: в следующий раз они поменяются местами.


End file.
